El destino del Clan Uzumaki
by Kimiko197
Summary: Destrucción, la única palabra capaz de describir el caos que estaba sufriendo la villa de Konoha. Kyuubi. El legendário Bijû de las nueve colas había vuelto.
1. Konoha, cuna de vida y muerte

Notas de la autora original: Este fic empezó como un desvarío y acabó siendo algo serio xD.  
A lo que importa, parejas: NaruHina, NaruSaku, SasuSaku, KibaHina, ShikaTema, ItachixOC...no descarto que haya + xD.

Notas mias :B

Espero que les guste al igual que a mi.

Konoha, cuna de vida y muerte.

Destrucción, la única palabra capaz de describir el caos que estaba sufriendo la villa de Konoha. Las mujeres y los niños huían despavoridos a los refugios de la ladera, mientras cada ninja que podía lanzar un simple ataque corría en dirección contrária, con tal de enfrentarse a la mayor amenaza que nunca había sufrido el país del Fuego.  
Kyuubi. El legendário Bijû de las nueve colas había vuelto.  
El pánico había sucumbido a la villa. Era algo inesperado. Ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de pedir ayuda a la Arena o la Niebla. El temible demonio había caído sobre ellos sin previo aviso. Las bajas eran alarmantes, los cadáveres de los combatientes demasiados.  
Aquel era el fin de Konoha.  
Todo aquel apocalipsis era aún más terrible visto desde los ojos de la pequeña niña que lo observaba todo desde la ventana de su casa. Allá a lo lejos podía ver claramente la maligna y abominable silueta del Kyuubi, rugiendo encolerizado ante los inútiles ataques de la élite de Konoha. Un repentino temblor sacudió toda la villa, rompiendo los cristales de la ventana. La niña lo sintió justo a tiempo y corrió a protegerse del temblor bajo el pilar de una puerta.  
Al cabo de unos segundos, todo volvió a la normalidad. La niña, de apenas unos tres años de años de edad, entreabrió sus ojos, los cuales eran de un azul profundo y límpio. Sus cabellos eran de un particular rúbio intenso, los cuales llevaba recogidos en la cabeza con dos coletas. Sin perder tiempo, corrió con sorprendente habilidad para su edad al lado de una cuna, en la cual lloraba un bebé de apenas unas cuantas horas de vida. La niña le abrazó con ternura, lamentándose amargamente por el negro destino que les aguardaba.  
De repente, la puerta del piso de abajo se abrió bruscamente, golpeando sin duda alguna el muro de madera. En un instante, en el umbral de la puerta apareció un hombre joven de una admirable altura. Sus cabellos eran del mismo color rúbio que los de la niña, sus ojos del mismo penetrante azul cian. Sin perder tiempo, el chico se lanzó sobre la niña, abrazándola con fuerza. La niña rompió a llorar de puro desconsuelo, de incertidumbre y miedo.  
- Papá...¿qué está pasando...? -susurró con fluidez la pequeña.  
El hombre acarició sus cabellos rúbios, tratando de calmar su angústia. Una niña tan pequeña no merecía sufrir tanto.  
- No tengas miedo, Fuuko... -murmuró el chico, con gran serenidad- Todo irá bien...  
- He visto a ese monstruo... -gimió la niña, totalmente aterrorizada- Konoha está perdida...  
- Nunca pierdas la esperanza. Jamás permitiré que nuestra villa quede destruída -dijo con firme decisión el rúbio.  
Dicho esto, se puso en pie, dirigiéndose a la cuna en la cual había guardado la pequeña. Sin dar explicación alguna, cogió entre sus brazos al bebé que contenía, provocando que este detubiera su llanto de inmediato. El hombre le hizo un gesto a la niña, la cual le siguió escaleras abajo, cogiéndole de una mano. La puerta estaba abierta, dejando ver la multitud enloquecida que huía hacia un lugar más seguro. Una vez llegaron a fuera, el hombre se agachó frente a la niña, la cual parecía de lo más asustada.  
- Escúchame, Fuuko -dijo con una calma admirable- Cuando yo me marche, debes ir a la Académia Ninja. ¿Sabes dónde está, verdad? -ella asintió, por lo que continuó- Muy bien. Allí busca a Kakashi. Ya le conoces. Él te llevará a los refugios de la ladera. Son los únicos lugares seguros de Konoha en estos momentos.  
- Papá... -dijo la niña, con voz rota- ¿Tú...a dónde vas...?  
Una sombra oscura cruzó efímeramente la transparente mirada azul del chico. Sin pensarlo un instante, se inclinó levemente y tomó a la niña entre sus brazos, cerrando los ojos con visible dolor, mientras la apretaba contra sí, hundiendo el rostro en sus dorados cabellos. La pequeña rompió a llorar, sin razón aparente, únicamente por una repentina angústia que se había apoderado de su ser. Al cabo de unos segundos, el chico se separó de ella, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de cariño y dulzura, mientras secaba suavemente sus lágrimas.  
- Fuuko...por favor, necesito que escuches lo que voy a decirte... -susurró- Nunca dejes que la gente te hunda... Seguramente tendrás que sufrir el desprecio de las personas... No solamente tú, lo más probable es que también tu hermano... Nunca te rindas ni te des por vencida... Entrena mucho, házte más fuerte y conviértete pronto en una ninja capaz de dominar tu própio poder...  
Una lágrima solitária resbaló por el rostro del chico, intensificando la agradable expresión de su rostro.  
- Nunca dejaré...de estar pendiente de vosotros... Lo prometo -sus ojos se volvieron de nuevo decididos- Y ahora márchate.  
Sin decir una palabra más, el hombre se puso en pie, echando a correr a una velocidad impresionante calle abajo, desapareciendo tras una esquina junto con el bebé que llevaba en brazos.  
La muchacha se quedó totalmente desolada, plantada en aquella fría calle de Konoha, una ciudad casi seguramente condenada a la destrucción.  
"Tengo la sensación...de que no volveré a verle...nunca más... Papá...por favor...vuelve a casa...con mi hermano..."  
Sin embargo, la obediéncia tenía primordial lugar en su mente, por lo que Fuuko giró sobre sí misma y echó a correr en dirección contrária, dejando únicamente las manchas de sus lágrimas en el suelo gris.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

El joven rúbio corría a una velocidad digna de admiración, acercándose sin miedo alguno hacia el campo de batalla, en el cual podía vislumbrarse la enorme y terrible silueta del zorro de las nueve colas, el cual se cobraba víctimas una tras otra. Incluso los miembros del ANBU y demás jounnins que habían estado en los límites de Konoha habían acudido de inmediato. El hombre saltó un gigantesco desnivel y aterrizó con un control absoluto y una agilidad sorprendente. En apenas unos instantes, un grupo de cinco hombres le rodearon, con los rostros iluminados por la esperanza al ver la portentosa aparición del rúbio.  
- ¡Yondaime-sama! -exclamó uno- ¡El Kyuubi está fuera de control...! ¡Es el fín de Konoha...!  
- Tranquilos -aseguró el Cuarto Hokage, con un aura de serenidad que les sorprendió a todos- El Kyuubi será sellado...dentro de este niño -añadió, mostrándoles al bebé que dormía entre sus brazos.  
La expresión de todos se tornó en horror, algo que Yondaime ya esperaba. Él simplemente avanzó hacia donde estaba el enorme demonio, viendo como su sombra se cernía sobre él. Una expresión de absoluta decisión cruzó su rostro.  
- Escuchadme bien... -dijo bien alto- Quiero que Naruto reciba todos los honores. Será un héroe, porqué él salvará a Konoha de la destrucción. No dejéis que ni él ni Fuuko...sufran las consecuéncias de un odio sin fundamentos.  
- Hokage-sama... -susurró unos de los jóvenes, totalmente patidifuso.  
Pero ya no había marcha atrás. El rúbio miró con dulzura por última vez al niño que dormía entre sus brazos y después descubrió su pequeño cuerpo. Se inclinó y, con una sola mano, dibujó unos complicados signos en el suelo, los cuales formaban un círculo con ocho orbes. Con gran solemnidad, dejó al bebé en el centro del círculo, mirándole con una extraña melancolía.  
- Sé feliz, Naruto.  
Dicho esto, juntó las manos en un complicado sello y su grito se levantó sobre la batalla.  
- ¡FUUIN JUTSU!

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Todas las personas hablaban a su alrededor con inquietud, ella lo sentía y estaba totalmente aterrorizada. Fuuko estaba sentada en un banco en el exterior del pasillo de la sede del Tercero, viendo como jounins y chuunins iban y venían incesantemente. Los nervios se respiraban en el ambiente, la tensión, la desgrácia... Muchos ninjas habían muerto en la lucha contra Kyuubi. El hospital estaba repleto de urgéncias y los miembros del equipo médico trabajaban sin pausas.  
Cuando habían salido del refugio, el joven Kakashi la había traído a aquel lugar, separándola del resto de la multitud, alegando que el Hokage debía hablar con ella. Sin embargo, hacía mucho rato que estaba sola, solamente viendo con inquietud como decenas de ninjas malheridos y derrotados aparecían y desaparecían en la confusión. Al contar mentalmente más de una hora de esperar, se puso en pie y se acercó con cautela a la puerta del estudio del Hokage. Miró alrededor, para asegurarse de que nadie se percataba de sus movimientos, y pegó el oído a la puerta.  
Dentro pudo distinguir, en medio de la confusión, las voces serias de tres personas, las cuales gritaban casi al tiempo.  
- ...algo intolerable! -vociferaba una voz de mujer- ¡No estamos hablando de un jounin, estamos hablando de una cría!  
- Tsunade, por favor, cálmate... -trataba de sobreponerse una voz masculina.  
- No me interrumpas, Jiraiya... -exclamó la mujer, de nuevo encolerizada- ¡Hokage-sama, esa niña es muy madura para su edad, pero apenas tiene 3 años...! ¡Por el amor de diós, no podemos hacerle eso...!  
- Tsunade -habló entonces una voz mayor- Sin la influéncia que ejercía Yondaime sobre ella, no sabemos lo que podría suceder. Debemos tomar medidas ante esto. No podemos dejar que lo que ha ocurrido esta noche se repita.  
- ¡Pero, Hokage-sama...! -gritó de nuevo la voz femenina- ¡Esa criatura estará traumada de por vida...! ¡Su padre ha muerto y su hermano se ha convertido en el contenedor de un monstruo...! ¡¿Tenemos derecho a someterla a eso...?  
- ¿Tienes alguna otra idea, Tsunade? -inquirió el Hokage sagazmente- En ese caso, estaré dispuesto a escucharla...  
La voz de mujer no volvió a oírse, seguramente callando a causa de la aceptación. De pronto, oyeron un particular sonido, el de la puerta abriéndose lentamente. Las miradas de los tres se posaron en el umbral, para encontrarse con un rostro conocido que hizo encoger sus corazones. La carita de la pequeña Fuuko asomaba tímidamente por la puerta, con sus preciosos ojos azules arrasados en lágrimas. Sus pequeñas piernas temblaban incontrolablemente, mientras unos mechones rúbios de su cabellos cubrían su mirada.  
- ¿Pa-papá...ha muerto...?  
Nadie supo qué decir en aquel momento, solamente seguían mirándola con sumo dolor. La niña rompió a llorar definitivamente, provocando que unos espasmos recorrieran su cuerpo.  
- ¡¿Por qué...? -gritó desconsolada- ¡Él dijo que siempre estaría pendiente de nosotros...! ¡Lo prometió...! -gimió, llevándose las manos al rostro.  
Aquella imagen rompió definitivamente la seriedad de los tres presentes. La mujer de cabellos rúbios se acercó a la niña y la abrazó con fuerza, dejando que hundiera el rostro en su kimono, aunque no logró contener los sollozos.  
- Fuuko-chan... -susurró Tsunade, con una seriedad que mantenía a duras penas- Tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio... Por favor, trata de ser fuerte... -acarició con ternura el cabello rúbio de la pequeña.  
La criatura tardó un poco a reaccionar, pero al fin se tragó sus lágrimas, asintiendo lentamente. Tsunade suspiró pesadamente y se llevó a la niña en brazos, sentándose con ella al lado del alto hombre de cabellos blancos. Fuuko mantuvo la compostura, mirando al rostro aparentemente inexpresivo del Tercer Hokage, los ojos del cual estaban totalmente fijos en ella.  
- Fuuko -dijo seriamente- Escúchame, pequeña... Tu padre ha muerto en un noble acto por proteger Konoha. Y tu hermano...  
- Naru-chan... -susurró la niña, reaccionando de repente- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Naru-chan...?  
- Nada, pequeña, nada -se apresuró a aclarar el Tercero- Está perfectamente. Sin embargo, hay algo muy preocupante que debemos discutir contigo...  
La niña abrió mucho los ojos, dejando que las últimas lágrimas se precipitaran por sus mejillas, haciendo que el azul de sus ojos se volviera más claro.  
- ¿Qué pasa...? -susurró, con voz queda.  
- Fuuko -dijo el Hokage con gran pesadez- Eres la primogénita del Cuatro Hokage. Sin embargo, estás en una...situación especial... ¿Lo sabes, no?  
La pequeña asintió, aunque asiéndose con fuerza al kimono gris de Tsunade. El Tercero no parecía demasiado seguro de lo que iba a decir, aunque al final cogió las riendas de la situación.  
- Fuuko, creemos que sería mejor para tu seguridad y la de toda la aldea...que te alejaran de Konoha.  
- ¿Qué...? -susurró la niña, casi en shock- Pero... ¿por qué...?  
- Las personas de tu condición poseen un futuro muy incierto -dijo el Hokage solemnemente- Tus poderes son absolutamente increíbles, pero...llegar a dominarlos te costará muchos años de entrenamiento... Nadie aquí en Konoha puede predecir lo que ocurrirá si se desencadena tu fuerza...y quizás nadie pueda detenerte entonces... Por mucho que nos pese, debes irte de Konoha cuanto antes...  
- Pero...¿y Naru-chan...? -susurró Fuuko, visiblemente preocupada- ¿Qué pasará con él...? Aún...es un bebé...¿quién le cuidará...?  
Los ojos negros del Tercero se oscurecieron visiblemente.  
- Aunque tú y tu hermano compartís algo, ciertas circunstáncias hacen que vuestras situaciones sean totalmente distintas... -explicó- Naruto no supondrá un problema quedándose en Konoha...pero tu caso no es el mismo... -una ligera expresión de lástima cruzó aquellos ojos que tanto habían vivido- Debemos alejarte de la aldea por catorce años. No te preocupes por Naruto: crecerá sin saber nada de vuestro secreto... Todos esperamos que tenga una vida absolutamente normal. Fuuko, eres tú quién debe decidir qué debe hacer... -añadió el anciano, inclinándose levemente.  
La pequeña pareció pensárselo detenidamente, calibrando la situación como si de un adulto se tratara. Sin duda su madurez era sorprendente.  
Catorce años era mucho tiempo. Supondría romper con todo lo que había conocido hasta entonces. Sin embargo, debía cumplir la última voluntad de su padre.  
"Entrena mucho, házte más fuerte y conviértete pronto en una ninja capaz de dominar tu própio poder..."  
- Sólo catorce años -dijo, muy seriamente- Después, regresaré a Konoha.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+


	2. La soledad desaparece ¿Revelaciones?

El silencio en la sala era tan denso que prácticamente podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Tsunade permanecía sentada en su parte del escritorio, con ambas manos sobre la mesa, retorciéndose los dedos de forma nerviosa, algo bastante inusual en ella. A su lado, recostado contra la pared donde no llegaba la luz de la ventana, estaba Kakashi, el cual seguía con su habitual silencio calmado. Los ojos castaños de la Hokage se posaron en la chica que estaba sentada frente a sí, con una ligera sonrisa de seguridad.

Habían pasado casi cinco años desde que la viera por última vez, aunque nadie de Konoha aparte de ella, Jiraiya y el Tercero la habían visto en catorce años. Los ojos de la joven eran límpios, puros, transparentes, llenos de una energía jovial y tranquilizadora...muy lejos de la mirada fría que esperaba haber encontrado en ella después de tanto tiempo. Al mirarla, veía aún a aquella niña inocente y rota por dentro que lo había perdido todo hacía ya tanto tiempo. A pesar de que debía tener casi diecisiete años, parecía bastante más niña. Sin embargo, la adolescente que tenía ante sí desprendía una calma y una tranquilidad admirables.

La Quinta suspiró pesadamente y después volvió a mirarla.

- Me gustaría saber qué circula por tu cabeza, Fuuko... -se explicó la mujer.

- ¿He hecho algo malo...? -inquirió la rúbia arrugando las cejas.

- No, pero...¿por qué tan de repente? -preguntó la Hokage.

- Los catorce años han pasado -respondió Fuuko- Tal como prometí, he regresado a Konoha.

- Lo entiendo, pero aún así... -empezó la mayor, recapitulando mentalmente- ¿Qué hay de tu "pequeño" problema...?

La aludida permaneció quieta por unos instantes, aunque depués agachó levemente la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza.

- Está todo bajo control, Tsunade-sama -expuso con seguridad- Hace más de cuatro años que no ha vuelto a suceder...

Kakashi permanecía con todos sus sentidos puestos en la conversación. Era evidente que la Quinta confiaba en él al permitirle su preséncia en aquella habitación. La mirada de Tsunade se tornó reprobatória.

- ¿Estás segura?

Fuuko apenas de lo pensó unos instantes.

- Por supuesto -añadió.

Tsunade pareció dudar por unos instantes, pero finalmente pareció aceptar sus palabras.

- Confío en tu juicio -dijo con seguridad- Aunque preferiría realizarte un estudio físico y del chakra yo misma.

- No tengo nada en contra -respondió la chica con una sonrisa infantil. Después, sus ojos se iluminaron- Así...¿qué? ¿Puedo regresar a Konoha?

- Ya lo has hecho -sonrió la Hokage amablemente- Y de forma muy llamativa, me atrevería a decir...

- Ah...ya... -enrojeció la chica, al recordar su actuación ante aquel grupo de jóvenes ninjas- ¿Cómo se ha enterado...?

- El joven Nara ha venido a darme el parte de inmediato -aclaró la mujer. Después, cambió rápidamente de tema- Bueno, oficialmente ni siquiera eres ninja, así que haremos una excepción y te concederemos el grado de genin tras comprobar tus habilidades...aunque seguramente eso es innecesário. Después deberás realizar el exámen de Chuunin para...

- Tsunade-sama -interrumpió repentinamente Fuuko- Siento decirle que no tengo ningún interés en convertirme en chuunin.

- ¿Qué? -exclamó Tsunade sorprendida.

Aquellas palabras llamaron también la atención de Kakashi, el cual se incorporó levemente y se acercó a las dos mujeres, uniéndose a la conversación de la que hasta entonces había permanecido al márgen.

- Fuuko -dijo el jounin- Todos los ninjas necesitan ascender de grado si estan preparados para ello. Si quieres reincorporarte a Konoha, deberás actuar y aspirar al igual que todo ninja.

La chica recapituló sobre aquellas palabras, pero después inclinó levemente la cabeza, dejando que unos mechones rúbios cubrieran sus ojos, de un azul límpio y transparente.

- Yo...no es que no quiera... -se explicó la joven- De hecho, siempre he querido ser una ninja...tal y como prometí una vez... Pero antes he visto a Naruto...

La verdad se hizo patente en la mente de Tsunade. La mujer suspiró con aceptación y miró a la chica con tristeza. Los ojos azules de esta parecían haberse apagado notablemente.

- Sé que no...no tengo ningún derecho para con él... -empezó a hablar con voz rota- Aunque fuera contra mi voluntad, le dejé solo cuando apenas era un recién nacido... Pero cuando hoy le he visto... me ha recordado tanto a nuestro padre... Son...casi idénticos... Es su viva imagen... Seguro que cuando Naruto crezca será casi una cópia de él... -las lágrimas casi asomaban en sus ojos- Y yo...quiero recuperar todos estos años perdidos... Porqué soy su hermana...creo que es suficiente razón...

Los dos adultos contemplaban totalmente sosprendidos y a la vez apenados la desaparición de la seguridad de la joven Uzumaki.

- Por eso no puedo ocuparme en exámenes y demás... Quiero que Naruto sepa la verdad... Quiero que sepa que tiene família, aunque sea sólo una persona... Me gustaría entrenar con él, saber qué técnicas posee, cómo las ha desarrollado, enseñarle nuevas, acabar agotados después de días de entrenamiento... Quiero acercarme a él, saber cómo es, qué le preocupa, ayudarle, protegerle...

Tsunade reflexionó sobre todo lo que había oído, sin dejar de mirar intensamente a la chica.

- En otras palabras, ¿prefieres seguir siendo una genin y poder estar al mismo nivel que Naruto? -inquirió la Quinta.

- Exacto -respondió Fuuko con determinación- Os ruego que me permitáis permanecer como gennin...

La Quinta pareció pensar su decisión unos instantes, en los cuales la joven permaneció tensa. Al final, pero, la legendária Sannin asintió con una leve sonrisa.

- Espero que no le des problemas a tu hermano en las misiones y le ayudes en cuanto puedas. Si no, yo misma me encargaré de ponerte en tu sitio.

El rostro de la rúbia muchacha se iluminó por completo, mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en él.

- Se lo prometo, Tsunade-sama -dijo agudamente.

Dicho esto, la chica se puso en pie y se alejó hacia la puerta, con un entusiasmo y una jovialidad dignas de la hermana mayor de Naruto. Antes de irse, pero le dirigió una sonrisa cargada de calidez a la Hokage.

- Se lo agradezco mucho, Tsunade-sama -dijo muy feliz- Siempre ha hecho todo lo que ha podido por mí...

La puerta se cerró tras la rúbia una vez se marchó. Después, un silencio aplastante, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada. Kakashi permaneció quieto unos cuantos segundos, aunque después dirigió la mirada de su ojo negros hacia la mujer de aspecto veinteañero.

- Hokage-sama... -dijo levemente- No es que dude de usted, pero me extraña que alguien tan firme en cuanto a las normas ascienda con tanta facilidad a alguien a gennin...además de permitirle no presentarse a los exámenes de chunnin...

La mirada castaña de Tsunade impactó sobre la suya, mostrando una seriedad increíble. Después de mantener el contacto visual por unos segundos, lo rompió bruscamente y entrelazó los dedos de ambas manos, mirando hacia la ventana abierta.

- No voy a mentirte, Kakashi -dijo firmemente- No negaré que lo he hecho con segundas intenciones...

El jounin observó detenidamente a la mujer, detectando en su rostro una seriedad que nunca antes había notado. Sin saber la razón, Tsunade le pareció más cansada que nunca antes en su vida. La mirada castaña de la Hokage estaba perdida, fingiendo contemplar la villa de Konoha. En aquellos ojos podía entreverse una preocupación muy intensa, algo que no había sentido desde hacía meses.

- Existe una razón para el regreso de Fuuko a Konoha...

La tensión que reinaba en el ambiente terminó por afectar también a Kakashi, que puso su total y absoluta atención en la Quinta, la cual parecía meditar muy bien sus palabras.

- En estos momentos, Uzumaki Fuuko es una de las cuatro personas...que tienen alguna posibilidad de derrotar...a Uchiha Itachi...

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Konoha no había cambiado tanto. De hecho, permanecía casi exactamente igual a cómo recordaba en su difusa memória de tres años. Sin embargo, a la vez todo le parecía diferente. La última vez que había andado por aquellas calles, lo veía todo como una criatura, una niña apenas. No podía compararse a lo que le ofrecía en aquellos momentos la mirada.

No sabía exactamente qué hora era, pero empezó a oír unos gritos agudos e infantiles muy cerca. La chica saltó ágilmente un muro de madera y observó la escena. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su expresión. La Académia Ninja. El lugar en el que había alcanzado a estar durante unos pocos meses de su vida. Así mismo, durante muchas tardes había ido a jugar allí con...

Una repentina nostálgia la llevó hacia allí. Andó tranquilamente por aquel patio de pocos pero frondosos árboles. Vió el columpio en el que una vez su padre le ayudara a subir. Entonces, escuchó una voz masculina cercana, la cual sonaba realmente afable. Dirigió sus ojos azules hacia aquel lugar, para ver un hombre rodeado de niños, los cuales parecían despedirse de él, todos con grandes sonrisas.

- ¡Hasta mañana, Iruka-sensei...!

- Hasta mañana, chicos -respondía el moreno, con una dulce sonrisa- Practicad mucho, ¿eh?

- Sí, Iruka-sensei -respondieron ellos a coro.

Los niños empezaron a salir a toda prisa de del patio, dejando al ninja de cabellos, piel y ojos oscuros sonriendo cálidamente, viendo como sus alumnos se alejaban. Iruka se dió la vuelta, dispuesto a entrar de nuevo en la escuela, pero entonces sintió una cálida brisa tras de sí. Giró rápidamente sobre sí mismo, para ver a una chica de cabellos rúbios e intensos ojos azules, la cual sostenía un sombrero oriental en su mano izquierda.

Sonreía. Una sonrisa que le trajo unos recuerdos increíbles. El recuerdo de un pasado lejano, de cierta persona que creía haber olvidado...

- Hola, Iruka-kun... -dijo ella levemente, recostada con una mano en el tronco de un árbol.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

La mente de Kakashi trabajaba a toda velocidad, tratando de asimilar el impacto de las palabras de la Quinta. Tsunade no parecía reparar en su reacción, simplemente seguía en la misma posición pensativa. El jounnin no pudo resistirse y se plantó frente a ella, mirándola con absoluta sorpresa.

- Tsunade-sama... -dijo, casi sin voz- ¿Pretendéis...crear un enfrentamiento entre Uchiha Itachi y ella? ¿Así sin más?

- Yo nunca he dicho eso -le reprochó Tsunade, mirándole casi con enfado- Fuuko necesita aún un fuerte entrenamiento. Es posible que algún día tenga el poder necesário para derrotar a Uchiha Itachi...

- Pero...Tsunade-sama... -protestó de nuevo Kakashi- Nadie que no posea el sharingan puede enfrentarse a ese Uchiha.

- Uzumaki Fuuko aprendió el Kage Bunshin cuando tenía tres años -soltó de repente Tsunade.

- ¿Qué? -inquirió Kakashi, sin entender el porqué de aquel giro en la conversación.

Sin embargo, Tsunade estaba dispuesta a seguir con lo suyo.

- A los cuatro dominaba la Técnica del cambiazo a la perfección -continuó, sin inmutarse de la reacción del jounnin- Manipulaba su chakra de una manera admirable a pesar de los problemas que tuvo inicialmente. A los seis adquirió el Kazegafuku junto con el Kirikizu. A los ocho dominaba a la perfección el elemento aéreo, junto con ciertas técnicas basadas en la cópia de la realidad -sus ojos castaños se posaron de lleno en Kakashi- Es absolutamente increíble que en su situación y su estado psicológico produjera tantos avances. Por sí sola llegó a desarrollar técnicas que nadie le enseñó.

- ¡Pero ni siquiera con esa habilidad podrá derrotar a Uchiha Itachi...! -aseguró el jounnin casi fuera de sí- Un enfrentamiento entre esos dos supondrá la muerte de Uzumaki Fuuko.

- No estés tan seguro -apuntó Tsunade, apoyando un brazo sobre la mesa.

Kakashi se silenció ante la seguridad que emanaba la Hokage. No podía entender cómo podía ser tan optimista ante una teoría como aquella. La mujer suspiró lentamente y se recostó sobre el respaldo.

- Esa ninja...aún no ha mostrado su técnica más poderosa... Es una técnica quizás simple, pero que bien utilizada... podría llegar a vencer al sharingan...

Los rasgados y exóticos ojos marrones de Tsunade se posaron totalmente en la mirada oscura de Kakashi, el cual no era capaz de sacar los ojos de ella.

- E incluso quizás matar a Orochimaru...

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Ambos jóvenes reían, sentados tranquilamente al pie de uno de los árboles de la Académia Ninja. Llevaban ya un rato hablando animadamente. La diferéncia de edad entre ambos no parecía impedir que regresaran a aquellos tiempos de infáncia que vivían en su memória. La rúbia miró levemente al moreno, deteniendo su risa pero no borrando su sonrisa.

- Así que...te convertiste en Sensei, tal como querías...

- Sí -asintió Iruka, con una sonrisa complacida- Aunque me sorprende que te acuerdes de que yo dijera eso... Aún eras muy pequeña cuando te ví por última vez...

- Eso es verdad, pero siempre fuiste como un hermano mayor para mí -respondió Fuuko con una sonrisa maliciosa- Era una pesada... Siempre te enredaba para que vinieras a jugar conmigo... Y eso que tú tenías más de 10 años...

- Ya, pero me lo pasaba muy bien a tu lado... -respondió el chunnin sonriendo con melancolía- Me dolió mucho saber que habías dejado la aldea...

Aquella expresión pensativa desapareció de su rostro, mientras la miraba y le sonreía de un modo casi infantil.

- Pero, bueno, ¿a qué se debe este regreso tan repentino...? -preguntó el chico.

- Bueno... -susurró la chica, dibujando una sonrisa triste en su rostro- Quería...acercarme un poco a Naruto...

- Ah, ya... -dijo de repente el moreno, pensativo, mientras dirigía su vista al cielo- Si quieres verle, te aconsejo que vayas con cuidado...

Fuuko le miró. Era evidente que él conocía muy bien a Naruto. Seguramente sabía más de él de lo que muchos podrían llegar a conocer jamás. El chico de piel oscura ahogó un suspiro, mientras se ponía en pie.

- Naruto cree que nunca ha tenido hermanos... -explicó- Siempre le han ocultado tu existéncia... Ni siquiera sabe quién era su padre... Todo el pasado de Naruto ha sido borrado de los archivos de Konoha. No sabe nada de su família -añadió, mirándola- Quizás...deberías ser precavida con lo que le dices... Seguramente deberás explicarle las cosas poco a poco...

La chica no dijo nada, pero después dobló las rodillas y se abrazó las atléticas piernas con ambos brazos. Sus ojos azules no fueron capaces de ocultar su inseguridad.

- Tienes razón... -susurró- No creo que fuera fácil para él...saber que es hijo del Cuarto...

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

La noche era preciosa. El kitsune tuvo que reconocerlo. Las estrellas se encendían aquí y allá como millones de velas que nunca parecían apagarse, mostrándose mortecinas en aquella inmensa oscuridad. Suspiró con pesadez y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el tejado, colocando sus brazos tras la cabeza. Estaba más pensativo que de costumbre: sus rasgados ojos azules lo denotaban.

Había estado pensando mucho en aquella ninja, la chica de cabellos rúbios y ojos color cielo. Seguía pareciéndole increíble que se semejara tanto a aquella técnica suya. Había sentido algo muy insólito cuando ella se le había acercado. Una espécie de nostálgia, quizás... Una sensación de calor y de familiaridad que le habían hecho sentir vivo. Inspiró profundamente y dejó salir el aire de un modo calmado. El viento transportó una hoja hacia él, la cual cayó sobre su nariz.

La cogió entre dos dedos, mirándola por todos lados. Sin apenas concentrar chakra, consiguió cortar la hoja en dos partes exactamente iguales. Desde que Sasuke había regresado, Kakashi le había enseñado aquel método de entrenamiento para fortalecer su dominio sobre el viento.

Empezaba a funcionar.

De repente, escuchó el conocido sonido de unos nudillos golpeando la puerta de madera. Se incorporó un poco molesto, preguntándose quien sería a aquellas horas, mientras entraba de un salto por la ventana de su cuarto. Andó descalzo por la casa y abrió la puerta, esperando encontrar quizás a Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura o quizás a Hinata, que últimamente había ido muchas veces a verle por las tardes.

Tras el umbral había una figura femenina, un poco más alta que él. La luna lanzaba reflejos de plata en aquellos largos cabellos dorados recogidos de aquel particular modo. Unos ojos azules pálidos y tétricos en aquella oscuridad, aún así de una belleza expectante. Naruto se quedó de piedra, contemplando a la chica que veía frente a sí, la cual no parecía mirarle a él, si no a través de sí, llegando al lugar más recóndito de su mente.

Una leve sonrisa iluminó la expresión de la chica.

- Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver, Naruto.

El portador del Kyuubi no supo qué le impulsó a aceptar la petición de ella, unas simples palabras que salieron de aquellos rosados labios pidiéndole que le dejara pasar. El chico sólo alcanzó a apartarse del camino y a dejarle pasar. Era algo inconsciente: toda precaución había desaparecido de su mente.

La rúbia entró en la casa y miró alrededor: la desordenada cocina, la ropa esparcida por el suelo, los platos apilados en el fregadero... Sin duda era un desastre. A pesar de ello, una sonrisa emmarcó sus labios. Giró sobre sí misma para mirar al chico, el cual seguía observándola con precaución y quizás incertidumbre en aquellos ojos color cian. Entendió de inmediato qué debería suponer para el chico dejar entrar a una extraña en casa. Lentamente, deshizo la correa de su portakunáis, tanto el del muslo como el del brazo. Se los tendió al chico, el cual los cogió sin entender nada.

- No voy a atacarte, Naruto... Nunca te haría daño -dijo la chica de un modo sincero.

El chico no supo qué decir. La cercanía con aquella muchacha le producía una extraña añoranza que no era capaz de entender. Le ofreció asiento a la chica, la cual aceptó sin decir nada y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a él. El silencio les sumió en su infranqueable manto, del cual no pudieron escapar. La rúbia paseaba su mirada aquí y allá, observando cada detalle de la estáncia. Naruto, por su lado, no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Demasiadas preguntas que requerían respuesta.

- Escucha...¿se puede saber quién eres? -inquirió mirándola con intensidad.

La chica fingió no darse cuenta de aquella pregunta, pero después hizo resbalar su mirada hasta clavarla en los ojos azules del chico. Aquella intensidad le pilló por sorpresa.

- Creía que era evidente, ¿no? -preguntó con sorna.

Dicho esto, ella se incorporó levemente sobre el asiento, acercándose a él lo suficiente como para que sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura.

- Yo estuve aquí hace catorce años...la noche en la que Kyuubi atacó Konoha... -empezó a explicar.

El corazón del rúbio se estrujó de repente. ¿Por qué sabía ella sobre Kyuubi...? Entonces...¿era verdad que había sido una ninja del país del Fuego? Escuchó con más atención las palabras que decía la chica, la cual miraba hacia otro lado de un modo distraído.

- Yo no nací aquí en Konoha...pero fuí traida aquí al nacer y viví aquí durante tres años...hasta que el Bijuu legendário arrasó la villa... Desde ese momento, aunque sólo tenía tres años, me ví obligada a marcharme de Konoha... He vivido lejos de la villa durante todo este tiempo... Sin embargo, siempre he querido regresar...

Le miró ahora directamente. Naruto sintió como si penetrara en su corazón, en su alma, desnudando todos sus sentimientos y sus emociones pasadas...

- Aquel fatídico día dejé atrás a un niño... Apenas era un recién nacido y le esperaba un negro destino... Recuerdo sus dulces ojos...eran muy azules...como los míos... -una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, expresando una fuerte ternura- Como los tuyos...

Todo escaseó de sentido en aquel momento, solamente la increíble y absoluta revelación que intuía que iba a tener lugar. La sonrisa desapareció de la expresión de la chica, para dejar únicamente una leve y suave tristeza.

- El portador del Kyuubi...el último Jinchuuriki...era mi hermano...

La reacción de Naruto no fue la que se esperaba. El chico se puso en pie bruscamente, mirándola fijamente con los ojos azules enormes y la boca ligeramente entreabierta. El rúbio ni siquiera parecía respirar. Podía notarse un gran dolor apoderándose de su ser, una angústia y una sorpresa que dominaban su alma por completo...

- ¿Qué...qué has dicho...? -preguntó, viéndose incapaz de creérselo.

La chica se negaba a sostenerle la mirada, pero al final entabló un fuerte contacto visual con él, sacando valor de no se sabe dónde.

- Mi nombre es Uzumaki Fuuko... No hace falta que te explique...qué tipo de parentesco tenemos... Es evidente -finalizó, entornando sus ojos, tan parecidos a los del chico.

Naruto seguía sin reaccionar. Cientos de sentimientos trataban de mostrarse a la vez, miles de emociones ya pasadas...

Recordaba sus tristes años... Despreciado, humillado, abandonado por todos... Creyéndose solo en el mundo, poseído por un monstruo la sombra del cual todos parecían ver en él... Derramándose a cada instante en lágrimas por cualquier rincón de la villa, dejando sueltos su angústia y su dolor cuando nadie podía verle...

Nadie sabía quiénes eran sus padres, nunca nadie le había dicho si había nacido en Konoha, si tenía hermanos o família alguna, si alguna vez había alguien que le había querido...

Todos le daban la espalda. En el fondo, sabía que estaba destinado a seguir vagando solo por su negro mundo, sin alguien en quien recostar su dolor...

Y entonces, cuando se resignaba a no conocer jamás su orígenes, aparecía ella. Aquella chica que se parecía tanto a él. El mismo color de piel, los mismos cabellos rúbios, los ojos rasgados y azules idénticos...

Ya no tenía dudas. Sentía que por fín existía algo antes de Kyuubi, algo antes del terrible momento en el que se convirtió en el contenedor de un monstruo...

La chica que tenía delante, mirándole con aquel deje de ternura, no era otra que con la que compartía su sangre, el poder que fluía por sus venas, una unión mística y poderosa, más allá del afecto o la comprensión...

Su única família. Família...que curioso le resultaba pensar en aquella palabra...

Poco a poco, notó que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. No era un llanto de dolor, de angústia o de desesperación...

Únicamente una manifestación de cuanta felicidad sentía, de cuanto alivio, de cuanto calor sentía en el pecho, una sensación que casi le quemaba... Sin dudarlo, se llevó la mano al corazón, estrujándoselo de un modo desesperado, con los ojos rezumando lágrimas clavados en el piso.

- Después de tanto tiempo...resulta que...tengo família... -una sonrisa quebrada por las lágrimas cruzó su rostro- Al menos...tengo una hermana...

Fuuko quedó totalmente petrificada. Había sido tan precavida como había podido. Aún así, esperaba que Naruto se enfureciera, que la atacara, que la rechazara... Después de todo, era una absoluta extraña para él.

Por eso, no esperaba que lo siguiente que sintiera fuera los brazos del chico rodear su cuello, aferrándose a ella como si le fuera la vida. Sintió el rostro del muchacho hundirse en su hombro, sus manos aferrar su ropa con fuerza...lágrimas calientes como gotas de cera resbalar por su piel. Escuchó cerca de su oído los llantos retenidos, un sentimiento de consuelo que se le clavó como una daga en el alma. La chica cerró los ojos levemente. Sus manos acariciaron levemente la espalda del chico, fundiéndose ambos en un abrazo lleno de cariño y apoyo.

Se sintió como abrazando a un niño, un muchacho que apenas acababa de llegar a la adolescéncia, con un alma sensible y fácil de herir, hecha de un cristal tan frágil que se rompía con sólo mirarlo.

Aquel reencuentro significaba el fin de la soledad de ambos. El fín de una separación iniciada por unas circunstáncias que ellos no había elegido.

Una gota caliente y transparente resbaló por la mejilla de Fuuko Uzumaki.

Juntos por primera vez...en catorce años.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La bruma se levantaba en el bosque tenebroso como queriendo proteger los secretos que allí se guardaban. Ocho siluetas se movían en la oscuridad, camuflándose perfectamente en las tinieblas grácias a sus ropajes negros. No hacían ruido al moverse, a pesar de que muchos de ellos eran de una altura considerable.

Solamente dejaban atrás el tétrico sonido de un cascabel.

Las ocho figuras se dirigían hacia un lugar en concreto, un claro sumido en sombras donde les esperaba alguien. La figura en particular permanecía de pie encima de un roca, de espaldas a ellos. En su túnica negra podían verse los dibujos de unas nubes rojo oscuro. En el anillo que llevaba con gran firmeza en su pulgar podía leerse el carácter "nada". Al sentir la preséncia de los demás, se dió la vuelta, de modo que su rostro quedó oculto en la oscuridad. Todos los presentes podían notar su fastidio.

- ¿Por qué tan tarde...? -inquirió.

- Je... -se quejó un tipo que portaba una guadaña con tres hojas en su mano- El mierda de Kakuzu, con su p- obsesión... Se ha parado a atracar una aldea por el camino.

- Hidan, mide tus palabras o te rebano la cabeza...otra vez... -respondió uno de los más altos.

- Ya basta -dijo el que había esperado- Os he llamado para anunciaros algo.

Las ocho figuras permanecieron expectantes. Sentían la mirada fría e infusilánime del líder mirarles uno por uno. Al fin, este se irguió y empezó a hablar.

- En la estátua...ha aparecido un décimo ojo...

Un murmullo casi inaudible recorrió a todos los presentes, los cuales se miraron unos a otros, visiblemente sorprendidos. Solamente una persona permaneció impasible, sin moverse, aparentemente sin sorpresa. El sombrero oriental que cubría su rostro ocultaba a la perfección sus ojos, aunque dejaba ver unos mechones negros que asomaban por debajo.

- ¿Y cómo debemos interpretar eso...? -inquirió uno de ellos, de cabellos rúbios.

- Ni siquiera yo lo sé -respondió el líder- Hay un ojo por cada Bijuu... Nunca había creído posible la aparición de un décimo...

- ¿Quieres decir que hay...otro Bijuu? -preguntó el que portaba una enorme espada.

Todos guardaron silencio. Para ninguno era imaginable algo semejante. ¿Un décimo Bijuu? Las leyendas lo contaban claramente: existían nueve demónios malignos en el mundo, nueve en total, cada uno más poderoso que el anterior. El Kyuubi era el más fuerte y legendário de todos, con un chakra ilimitado. Sin embargo...¿qué significaba el décimo ojo en la escultura del sellado?

Al cabo de unos minutos, el líder inspiró calmadamente y les observó a todos en profundidad.

- Solo quería informaros para que estubieráis ojo avizor... -anunció- Ahora regresad a capturar a los Bijuu.

Al oír aquellas palabras, las figuras se fueron dispersando, algunas desapareciendo en la nada, otras a una velocidad increíble. El muchacho que había permanecido firme se dió media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse junto con su compañero. No obstante, una voz le detuvo.

- Itachi -llamó.

El aludido se detuvo lentamente, girando levemente la cabeza para clavar su mirada en el que había pronunciado su nombre.

- ¿Vas a pasarte por Konoha pronto, verdad...? -inquirió el Líder de Akatsuki- Si es así, procura ir con cuidado... Algo me dice que encontrarás algún que otro obstáculo.

Aquellas palabras parecieron herir profundamente el ego del Akatsuki, el cual le dirigió una muerta pero ardiente mirada roja como la sangre, machada con motas negras, a su líder.

- Mataré a cualquiera...que se interponga en mi camino...


End file.
